Basketball and a Tutor
by GirlGotSwag
Summary: Naruto is a basketball player, but his grades are dropping. His parents wants him to do better and if he doesn't do better he gets dropped from the basketball team. He is assigned a tutor, but his tutor is his rival, The Ice Princess of the school. Will they work together, and fall in love or will he be permanently dropped from the team. NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys. This is my first time writing a story so plz go easy on me. I thought of this in school during class, it is a Naruto x Fem Sasuke pairing.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything, the Naruto characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC Kimiko.

* * *

He knew that he would regret doing this. The rain came down hard pelting his muscular chest and matting down his usually blonde spiky hair. His sapphire blue eyes looked up into the dark night sky. The street lights lighting up the court he was standing alone on.

He was wearing white ankle socks with some black shorts and black Nikes shoes. The teen was smiling "I bet I'm gonna get a cold after this" The boy said to himself as he dribbled his basketball back and forth between his legs. He held the ball firmly in his hand and looked down at his drenched clothes

He didn't care. He wanted to play.

Focusing on the rim in front of him he took a step back and waited for a moment. He then ran towards it as he dribbled the ball between his legs. The blond jumped high and dunked on it holding it for couple seconds before he let go and touched the ground.

"HAAAAAH! The crowd goes wild!"

**CHIME**

He heard his phone in his bag from under the tent that was next to the court. He grabbed the basketball and headed towards his bag. Shuffling through his bag he finally found it he then looked at his phone and saw that he got a text message.

_Come home now Naruto_

_ -Mom_

The boy now identified as Naruto sighed as he picked up his bag and basketball and walked towards the exit of the court.

* * *

-**Monday ( The Next Day )**

A small figure could be seen sneaking into a bedroom, she walked near the bed and stared at the lump on it. She smiled mischieviously and jumped on the lump."Naru, get up" The small female yelled loudly. A groan could be heard from under the lump. The girl pouted and ripped the sheets off of the bed and they landed on the floor.

The supposed lump was Naruto. He groaned once again as the sun lit up his room from the window and turn around to lay on his stomach. The small girls features could now be seen. She was 3.7 ft. She had long blond hair with red streaks through it put up in pigtails and had bluish purplish eyes. She was wearing a red romper, white sandals, and a silver necklace with the name KIMIKO on it.

When she saw that her brother ignored her, she started jumping on his back. "Kimiko can you please leave me alone". "I'll leave you alone when you stop being so lazy." She said each word hitting him in the back of his head.

Naruto got up and pinned Narumi to the bed and started tickling her. "HaHaHaaHa Naru stop! HaHaa" his sister laughed uncontrollably.

" Are you gonna say sorry? "

" N-n-n-nev-ver Haa Ha" Kimiko kept laughing. Naruto went to her tummy and tickled her harder. " A-Alright, alright, I'm sorry HaHaHaa" The teen stopped tickling his sister and watched his sister pant heavily.

" Alright now get out so I can get ready"

"No" Kimiko said longing out her tongue." Then I'm gonna have to tickle you again" as he said that his hands inched closer and closer to her body. Kimiko looked at her brother in fright and ran out of the bedroom.

Naruto laughed to himself as he got up and headed towards his bathroom.

* * *

Naruto looked himself over in a mirror. He was wearing a black Heats basketball shirt, black jeans, black Nikes with red ankle socks. He also wore a black beaded-bracelet on his hand, a light blue crystal necklace and black shades on his forehead.

After he finished looking over himself he went downstairs pass the living room and into the kitchen. " Morning" Naruto said as he stepped into the kitchen. His father, Minato was reading a newspaper dressed in a black suit and next to him was his sister. His mom was dressed in a skirt suit setting the plates on the table.

"Morning son" both his parents replied. "Hey, Naruto can you drive your sister to school today" His father said not taking his eyes off of the paper. " Yea sure, I'll take the little brat school." The blonde haired teen said as he sat next to his sister and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a brat" Kimiko said with a pout as she slapped his hand away from her hair. Mom finished putting out breakfast and she sat down to eat with them.

"Mom, I just remembered, I can't pick up Kimi after school today. I have basketball practice". Naruto said to his mother." Y'know I'm really getting worried about how much play basketball. It's taking up a lot of your study time." his mother Kushina answered him.

" Mom you don't have to worry bout nothing" Naruto said as he got up and put his empty dish in the sink. " It's 'about anything'"Kimiko said as she got up and put her dish in the sink.

"Huh?" A confused Naruto asked.

"You said,'Mom you don't have to worry bout nothing'It's Mom you don't have to worry about anything" Kimi grinned.

"What do you know, your only 8 years old" Naruto said as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "I may be 8 but I know a hell of a lot more than you" Kimiko said with a devious grin on her face. "Language Kimiko" Both their mother and father said.

"It's time for everyone to get going it's 8:00 and everyone has to be at work or school at 8:30" his father said to the duo.

"Fine, Kimi meet me outside, go get your bag" Naruto said reluctantly as he walked out the kitchen door.

Walking into the living room Naruto saw his black and gray Jordan bag sitting on the sofa. He walked towards it and put it on with one strap hanging off. He took his keys off of the coffe table and put it in his pocket.

"LATER MOM,DAD!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the door and headed towards the garage. The garage door slowly lifted revealing a light gray 2014 Lamborghini veno 4 seater which was his and a black 2014 mustang 4 seater which was his fathers'. The benefits of having a dad as a lawyer and a mom as the head docter.

Naruto sat in the drivers seat put on the engine and started to drive out into the driveway to wait on his sister. He looked around for awhile just gazing at stuff. He then looked towards the entrance of the house and saw that his sister and their parents were already out of the house. He saw Kimiko coming with her red and black Jordan bag and a small red thing in her hands.

He heard the door to his car opened and his sister sat in the passenger seat. He started to drive out the driveway and down the road towards her school. Naruto looked at his sister and saw that the red thing in her hand was a stuffed Kyuubi fox that he got her for her birthday when she was 5." Why do you have that? " Naruto ask as he put his eyes back on the road.

"Huh? oh. We have Show and Tell at our school."Kimiko said eyeing the plush fox.

Couple minutes went by and Naruto saw a familiar house up ahead. "Hey Kimi."

"Hmm"

"I have to make a quick stop."Naruto said as he neared the house. He pulled up to the house and blow the horn.

**BEEEEP,BEEEEP**

"I'm coming, I'm coming" A voice yelled. A figure came out of the house. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He waswearing a gray t-shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie, long black jeans and had a black beanie on his head with some of his hair coming out.

"Kiba!, I don't have all day!"The blonde teen yelled.

KIba walked over to the passenger side and tried to open the door but found it locked. " What the hell?" The brown haired boy yelled frustrated. Kimiko laughed and pulled down the window. " At the back Dog Boy." She laughed and pulled the window back up. Kiba sighed and went in the back. Naruto started up the car and continued to drive to school again.

"I still don't understand how she's in the front instead of me, I mean she's eight for heaven's sake. She's eight years younger than me."Kiba whined. Naruto laughed at his friends' predicament.

"Suck it up Dog Boy." Kimiko said.

"Whatever, hey Naruto you going to basketball practice this afternoon."Kiba asked the blue eyed boy. "Yeah, why?" " Nothing, just wondering."

Kimiko's school soon came into view. Naruto pulled up his car near the sidewalk. Many kids could be seen going into the school. Kimiko opened the door to her brothers' car and got out. As she was going in the school she looked back at her brother, waved goodbye and went on her way.

* * *

**AT KONOHA HIGH**

Naruto parked in the parking lot of the school. Both he and Kiba got out of the car and entered the school. Naruto was heading to the fountain in the middle of the school where his friends were. He got so caught up in talking with Kiba about the basketball game that they had last week that he knocked into someone. Both Naruto and the unknown figure crashed into the ground with Naruto on top of them.

'_Ugh, what hit me'_

Naruto opened his eyes from squinting in pain his eyes were a bit blurry. He realized that the figure under him was female. His sight was regained and he noticed the figure under him. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Princess of the school.

_'Oh shit'_

* * *

**_Plz review. This is my first story. Tell me stuff I have to improve on, but no flamers plz._**

**_I hope my story was good enough and that you all really liked it._**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! _**

**_LATER ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo what's up, I never told you guys this but I'll try to update every week. Anyways, I send thx to those who reviewed and read my story. I'll try and make the chapters longer but no promises.

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own my OC Kimiko.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_'Ugh, what hit me'_

_Naruto opened his eyes from squinting in pain, his eyes a bit blurry. He realized that the figure under him was a female. His eyesight was regained and he noticed the figure under him. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Princess of the school._

_'Oh shit'_

* * *

'_What have I got myself into'_

All eyes were on them, everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. Naruto stood up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. He looked at the girl on the ground. She had raven hair in its usual ponytail and dark blue almost black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top, blue jeans shorts and white and blue hightop Nikes.

He put out a hand" Here let me help you." Sasuke stared at his hand for couple seconds before scoffing and slapping it away. _'Fucking bitch' _Naruto thought viciously.

The girl then got up and looked at him with cold eyes." Next time watch where you're going dobe" She then walked away going into the school. Naruto looked on at her moving figure with furious eyes'_ That fucking bitch'_

Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder He looked back to see it was Kiba " Hey man, you alright?" Kiba had a worried look on his face, as the blonde teen closed his eyes to regain control of his anger. "Yeah, I'm good" Naruto had then looked around to see everyone was still looking at him.

" Why don't you all mind your own damn business!" The teen shouted and the crowd went back to what they were doing.

"Uzumaki, you just reached school and your already causing problem like always." The two boys heard a familiar voice from behind them and they both looked to see who it was. " What's up Gaara" Naruto said with his usual care-free grin as he looked at his red haired friend.

Gaara was wearing red long sleeved unbuttoned shirt that was rolled up to the elbow, a black V-neck and black skinny jeans and shoes. " So what's the problem?" Gaara asked as he neared them. "Nothing " Naruto lied.

"You call having an almost scuffle with the Ice Princess nothing?" Their brown haired friend said with disbelief.

Naruto avoided Gaara'a eye and looked to the ground. Gaara stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

**Briiiiing**

The school bell rang. It was time for homeroom. The three boys looked at each other and then walked towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

**In Homeroom (10 minutes later)**

We find Naruto sitting on his table with all his friends surrounding him. Suddenly the the door to the class opened and a man walked in but the whole class did not seem to notice him. This man had a scar across his nose he had a ponytail and was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt that was neatly tucked into his black formal pants.

Standing in front of his desk the man cleared his throat" Class"

He then looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to him. He got a tick on his forehead.

**"CLASS!"**

Everyone scrambled to their seats. The teacher looked around and saw that everyone was now paying attention.

"That's better. Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" The class said in a chorus.

"Principal Tsunade told me to remind you all that the championships for high school basketball will be coming up in two months from now and we all want you to support our school's basketball team The Konoha Leafs." Iruka explained.

Everyone cheered.

" By the way, you all are getting back your tests today and another set is coming up in the next two weeks. Good Luck." He continued.

**Briiiiing**

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the class room.

* * *

**In The Hallway**

**"SLAM!"**

The locker went as Naruto closed it. "Hey Naruto!" The blond heard a voice behind him. He looked back and saw that it was Kiba. " Yo" Naruto said as he high fived his friend. "Aren't you worried?" Kiba asked as both of them started walking down the hall to their English class. " Bout what?" Naruto said with a confused expression on his face.

"The test, aren't you worried, My mom said if I fail even one test she said she'd make the coach drop me of the team and make me do my sister's chores until I could get my grades up."Kiba said with a worried look on his face.

"Meh, my mom didn't say anything to me all she told me last week that if I didn't get my grades up there'd be consequences."Naruto replied. Kiba looked at him with a deadpanned expression." And your not worried at all?"

"Nope" The blonde teen said popping the 'p'.

"I mean, I doubt it'll be anything big. She'll probably make me do the lawn ,wash the dishes or make me babysit Kimiko on a Friday and Saturday night when I have stuff to do, so I'm not worried" Naruto explained as they walked into their class.

"Alright students have a seat" A voice called out lazily and uncaring. All the students had a seat and looked forward towards the teacher. The teacher had spiked up silver hair, a black eye with the other covered up with a black eye patch and was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black formal pants and boots he also wore a mask that covered up half his face.

" Alright students, take out your books and write what is on the board, you'll need these notes because they will be coming on your next test that is coming up soon. And while you do that I'll sit here and read this book." The teacher, Kakashi said pulling out an orange book and sitting down with his feet cocked up on the desk.

All the students sweat dropped at the teacher's laziness while Naruto just shook his head at the teacher already use to this. Looking at Kiba who was behind him talking to Hinata and Gaara he looked at the board then at his book he set down on his desk he shrugged his shoulders and laid his head down on the desk.

_'Meh'_ Naruto thought as he yawned. '_I can write it later'._

Naruto soon fell asleep.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

''Dobe, Get up" A voice said.

"THUD"

"Oww" Naruto said as squinted his eyes in pain. He heard stifled snickers around him and opened his eyes to see the princess of the school over him.

_'What the hell?, What am I doing on the floor?'_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his back in hopes to dull the pain.

"Thank you Ms. Uchiha, maybe now Naruto'll know not to fall asleep in my class again." Kakashi said and the stoic female nodded and went to her seat in the back row next to Kiba.

"Shit" Naruto said to himself as he got up from the ground and sat in his seat." So Naruto since you were sleeping so soundly in my class are you finished writing down the notes that were on the board?" Kakashi asked looking at him.

"Uh, no sensei"Naruto said nervously. "Get to writing then"Kakashi said as he kept on paying attention to his orange book not even looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and looked at the then looked towards his books and started writing.

It was 5 minutes to the bell and everyone except Sasuke and Gaara sat in their seats impatiently looking at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. _'C'mon hurry up'_Naruto thought as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Oh yeah, class" The silver haired teacher called out lazily. "Before I forget, let me share out your test papers" Kakashi said as he stood up with a small stack of papers in his hand. The teacher shared out everyone's paper and then came to Naruto's desk, set the paper on his desk and then walked away.

Narto took a deep sigh and turned the paper over to look at his grade.

Big and broad the letter on the paper was a big fat **'D'. **"Oh man," Naruto slouched back in his chair and pulled his shades over his eyes. He glanced back and saw that Sasuke had a 100% on the paper. Sasuke seeing that he was looking at her paper smirked. Naruto noticed her smirk and looked back to the paper on his desk.

**Briiiiiiiing**

The bell rang and everyone started to pack, Naruto grabbed his bag and paper and walked out of the classroom not waiting for Kiba.

Walking down the hall Naruto looked at his paper again with a blank face and then shoved it in his bag. '_Damn, I can't believe I failed English, that's like the easiest subject ever'._Naruto kept walking lost in his thoughts and bumped into someone.

"Dude, watch where you're going" a familiar voice said angrily. Out of his thought the blonde realized it was his fellow blonde Temari" Oh, sorry about that Temari" Naruto said genuinely and he put the shades back on his forehead." It looked like you were lost in thought. What's on your mind?" Temari asked as they both walked down the hall to their next class.

"Nothing much"

"Nothing much? Naruto you don't think, like at all. There's definitely something going on" The female blonde said with a look of disbelief on her face." I,-I failed my English test, I know I usually don't care about my grades but I always pass english with a C+ at best and I got a D" Naruto explained to Temari.

"Oh the test, I got an A"

Naruto sat in the middle of the hall in fetal position with a bunch of clouds raining over his head. " Why is the world so cruel" He wailed comically. Temari sweatdropped and scratched her head in embarrassment at all the attention. She then grabbed the other blonde by the shirt and held him up" Get it together, you're causing a scene, anyways I got to go I have science with Asuma-sensei so I can't be late. Later " she finished by dropping him on his feet and walked away.

_'At least I have Gym now'_ Naruto thought to himself as he fixed his clothes.

* * *

**In Gym**

Naruto was sitting on the bleachers surrounded by other students that were waiting for the coach. The boys' gym uniforms were a white T- with the Konoha emblem big and broad at the back in a forest green color. Their shorts that went down to their knees was also a forest green color and they had on white socks and shoes. The girls basically had on the same outfit only tighter shirts and mid-thigh shorts.

**"SLAM!" **The door to the gym was abruptly opened and a guy with a black bowl styled haircut and black huge eyebrows that looked like catipillers on his face and was dressed in a green in a green jumpsuit came in and posed weirdly. He had a name tag on and it said GAI

"MORNING CLASS IT'S TIME TO LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT IN US AND DO 10 LAPS AND 20 PUSHUPS"Gai shouted. Every one groaned and reluctantly got up.

Everyone started doing the laps around the court. In a record amount of time Naruto was already finished with 5 laps and was about to pass two guys who were walking." Oh man, this is such a drag." The guy with a ponytail said. Naruto jogged up to them and said" Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru" Naruto then looked at the guy next to Shikamaru" Hey Choji"

"Hey Naruto" The boy said panting heavily." How many laps do you have left?" He continued.

"Got 5 more, what about you guys?" The blonde asked the two.

"We got three" Choji said. "Wow, you got three more laps" Naruto said surprised almost tripping.

"No, we got three laps finished." Shikamaru corrected. "And here I was about to congratulate you" Naruto said shaking his head at his friends behavior.

30 minutes later everyone was done with their laps and pushups.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT'S TIME FOR A YOUTHFUL GAME OF BASKETBALL!" The coach yelled youthfully. "ALRIGHT GAI-SENSEI I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL RUN AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL 100 TIMES!" A student named Rock Lee shouted.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!"Gai shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

They hugged and their was a weird light behind them. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away from the scene.

"My eyes!"

"Oh the horror!"

"What the hell!"

"Why can't I look away!"

All the students shouted.

After a couple minutes everything was now back to normal and we could see they students playing on the court. Naruto was on offense with his team members Neji, Tenten,Gaara and Hinata. The other team was Kankuru, Lee and 3 other random people. The rest of the students were sitting on the bleachers. The score board had

It had 10 seconds on the clock.

Right now Naruto had the ball with Neji gaurding time went down to 7 seconds and Naruto dribbled the ball back and forth between his legs went up for a shot Neji tried to block it but naruto then turned around and shoot it towards the basket.

3,2,1,

'_SWISH'_

The ball shot clean in.

Naruto smirked and Put his hands in the air making peace signs. The other team groaned and went to sat on the bleachers. "IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS GET CLEANED AND THE POWER OF SHINE BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!"

Everyone got up to go to the locker room and get ready for lunch.

* * *

**15 MINUTES AFTER LUNCH**

Outside in the school we fing the group sitting at a table in the cafeteria. At the table sat all of Naruto's friends.

_(The sand siblings and the Konoha 11 minus Sasuke Shikamaru, Choji Sakura,Neji and Shino)_

"She did what?" Tenten, Temari and Kankuru laughed while the others looked at Kiba suprised. Kiba nodded ethusiasthically as Naruto put his head down in embarassment. "Yep, she pushed him right off the chair." Kiba explained before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

The females looked towards the blonde."Why were you sleeping in class anyways?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked up and looked at his fellow blonde with the same expression on his face."When have you known me to not sleep in a class."

"Good point"

"I still hate her for for what she did to me" Naruto said pouting. "Aww, baby Ruto want a cookie" Ino said in baby voice teasing him. " Shut up" Naruto said still pouting and everyone laughed but Gara smirked.

Gaara focused his eyes behind Naruto" Speak of the devil." Everyone looked at him confusion etched on their faces then looked followed his eyesight only to find Sasuke Uchiha sitting at a table not far from them with Sueigetsu, Karin, Sakura, Sai and Neji.

"Oh yeah, Did you guy get back your English test?"Kiba asked. "I got a B-" He continued showing the paper around.

"I got an A"Tenten said cockily.

"I got an A+" Temari said knocking down her ego.

Everyone told each other their grades, everyone but Naruto. Noticing Naruto's silence Kiba called his name.

"Hey Naruto, what'd you get?"

Naruto took out his crushed up paper from his bag and held it out so they could see. " Wow a D, You really should get a tutor Naruto" Kiba commented. "Shut up Dog Boy" Naruto insulted Kiba and everyone laughed.

**Briiiing**

The bell rang and the group bid their goodbyes and got up to leave to their classes.

* * *

**(Time skip) LAST PERIOD MATHS 1 MINUTE TO THE BELL.**

Naruto sat at his desk waiting impatiently on the clock _'C'mon ,one more minute ,C'mon' _Naruto started to tap his feet impatiently on the floor. The long hand moved to the 12 and the bell rang.

**Brriiing**

"YES!"Naruto shouted jumping out of his seat and throwing his hands in the air with a grin on his face and everyone snickered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come to the principal's office, Naruto Uzumaki come to the principal's office" A voice on the intercom reported. "Nooo!" Naruto yelled again with his face deflating. Naruto walked out of the room and down the hall into the door that said principal's office.

After he walked in he saw Ms. Shizune at the computer typing. After the door closed she looked up and saw him" Oh Naruto, principal Tsunade is inside waiting for you" " Thank you Shizune" Naruto said and opened the door. As he opened the door he saw Ms Tsunade sitting in a chair behind her desk.

_'Oh man' _Naruto thought in fear as he looked at the two people next to her.

"We are very angry with you young man" Kushina said. " Bout what mom?"Naruto said nervously.

"About you failing every single test that the teachers gave"Minato said angry at Naruto.

"Oh, um, I love you?"Naruto said trying to ease the situation. Seeing his parents look Naruto avoided their stares by looking at the ground. "So seeing how bad your grades are we are deciding to cross those tests and you'll have to pass the tests that are coming up with at least a B-" Tsunade explained.

"What, but those etsts are in the next two weeks I'll never study all those subjects in such little time."Naruto shouted in suprised.

"Well, then you should have passed the first tests and we wouldn't be in this situation" Tsunade said sternly with a pointed look." Anyways since you couldn't pass the test one month and a half to study we honestly didn't know how you were going to pass this one with only two weeks to study." Ignoring Naruto's look she continued." So your parents asked me to assign you a tutor and to drop you from anysort of basketball activity until your grades come up"

"What? No way!" Naruto yelled in suprise. "I can't be dropped from the team. I'm the best player and there is a game this Saturday I have to go to!"

"Look at me young man,You aren't goin to play any type of basketball until your grades are up"Kushina explained.

"But Mo-"

"No, buts"

"Bu-"

"Do you understand me." Kushina said more fiercly. Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Who is my tutor anyways?" Naruto asked Tsunade. A smirk came to the blonde woman's face as she and pressed a button. Then Shizune came into the room." Yes principal Tsunade?".

"Bring in that girl I called for earlier" Tsunade said to the young lady and Shizune nodded and went back out.

Soon the door opened and the Ice Princess of the school Sasuke Uchiha walked in.

Naruto's eyes widened and he then turned to Tsunade "WHAT, SHE'S MY TUTOR!"

END

* * *

**Yeah now that gets rid of that. It took me a long time to finish because I have a Test on Tuesday all the way to next week Tuesday so I won't be able to update this weekend.**

**Sorry.**

**This test depends on whether or not I'm going to the next grade so wish me good luck.**

**I send thx to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story. Even though it wasn't much I decided to keep going on.**

**Later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo what's up. I'm sorry for the long wait I truly am. The when I got it back I was already going back to school **

**I don't know if you guys noticed but I did a bit of editing in my last chapters because I noticed there was some mistakes. Anyways here is my 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Bring in that girl I called for earlier" Tsunade said to the young lady, Shizune nodded and went back the door opened and the Ice Princess, Sasuke uchiha walked in._

_Naruto's eyes widened" WHAT, SHE'S MY TUTOR!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**In the Principal's Office**

Naruto turned to his parents "You guys are joking right, this is just some sick, cruel joke right?" Naruto said as he laughed nervously. "It isn't a joke son." Minato said with a serious face. "You need to get your grades up and basketball is taking up to much of your time."

"Ah c'mon, I'll start studying, I'll clean the garage, I'll even do the dishes, just please don't do this". Naruto begged his parents. "The decision is final naruto, if you did what you were suppose to do we wouldn't be in this mess." His mother explained. The blonde teen looked over at the girl." Why are you even agreeing to do this?"

The raven scoffed "It's not like I wanted to do this, my mother forced me to."

"Why?"

"Well, since Mikoto and I are best friends, I asked her if Sasuke could tutor you, since she is one of the top students in the entire school." Kushina explained. "Yup, Sasuke's grades are pretty impressive" Minato complimented.

"So from now on you'll have to listen to Sasuke" Tsunade said finally entering the conversation." And you'll have a time out from the team-"

"Wait, what" Naruto interrupted. Tsunade cut him off with a stern glare. "As I was saying, you'll have a time out from the team but you won't be dropped from it." So it's like a probation."Naruto wondered with curiosity laced in his voice. "Yes, It's something like that"

"Shit," The teen muttered under his breath. "_At least I can play ball at home" _Naruto thought. " Oh and before I forget you can't play basketball at home either_, _young man" Kushina said. "What are you kidding me?" Naruto said furiously. " I still have to practice for the championships."  
_  
_

"Watch your tone young man, you'll only get to practice when I get word from Sasuke, that you are doing well in your studies" Minato started "Other than that there will be know more basketball in the house, and also, if we catch word that your playing it without our permission, you'll be dropped from the team right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes father"

"Good"

Sasuke seeing that their conversation was over finally began speaking up." Be at my house at 4:30pm tomorrow," She took out a piece of paper and pen and then wrote on it. After writing on it she gave it to him. "This is my address" She then opened the door to walk out " Don't be late" was heard as soon as the door was shut.

Naruto looked at the door and then sighed.

"Naruto, before I go I have to tell you that I will not be home early today. I have to go back to work so I'll come home late tonight and your mother has to go and pick up some more groceries so both of us won't be home. And since you have free time now that basketball isn't taking up your time, you can go and pick up your sister from school." His dad told him.

"Yes I won't be back for a while, I'll go to the grocery store with Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino Nara." Kushina told her son. "So I have to babysit Kimiko now?" "Great, This day is turning out awesome," Naruto said sarcastically.

"You put your own self in this situation, Now you have to pay the price" Minato said. Naruto sighed again and walked out the room, as his parents began speaking to Tsunade. When Naruto got out into the hall he put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the parking lot. Soon he reached his car, he pulled out his car keys, unlocked the car and sat in his vehicle.

As soon as he turned on his engine, his cell phone rang signaling that he got a text. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened the message.

_**Dog Boy**_

_Dude, where r u, we have basketball practice today._

Naruto frowned at the reminder of his basketball probation and started to text his friend back.

_**Fox King**_

_I can't go to basketball practice anymore :(_

**__**Dog Boy**__**

_What do u mean u can't com to practice today._

_**Fox King**_

_My parents gave me a time-out from basketball, so until my grades go up, I can't play any kind of ball. I can't even practice at home._

_**__**Dog Boy**__**_

___Dude, I told you so. Should've kept your grades your man.___

**___Fox King___**

___Yeah, I guess my foolin around time is over. Man this is gonna be awful. They're really serious about this since they got me a tutor. ___

___Now I gotta pick up Kimiko and babysit her for the day while they are away. I messed up pretty bad man.___

**___Dog Boy___**

___That's gotta suck, wait did you just say you've gotta pick Kimiko up from school.___

**___Fox King___**

___Yeah, Why?___

**___Dog Boy___**

___Dude , u cant be freakin serious. You drove me to school this morning, remember.___

___Who the hell's gonna drive me home?___

**___Fox King___**

___Just ask Gaara or Shikamaru for a ride, they both have cars don't they.___

___Matter of fact, ask Gaara first. Shikamaru might fall asleep while driving and both of u might end up dead.___

___LoL:)___

**___Dog Boy___**

_Dude , dont even joke bout that. Lol_

_Anyways, gotta go coach is callin us. Tell me bout the tutor later._

_Later Bro_

Naruto hung up his phone and then started driving towards his sister's school. Turning on the radio, he listed to some music as he drove. Pulling up at his sisters school he saw her talking to some other girls on a bench on the field of the school. He rolled down the window and started blowing the horn. His sister looked around in confusion, before her eyes landed on his car. Here eyes were filled with recognition and she gathered her stuff and raced towards his car.

"Why'd you take so long to see me ya blind bat" Naruto said with a smirk. His sister got in the passenger seat and replied" Hey, dont blame me, I thought you'd be at basketball practice by now, speaking of which why are you here and not there." . That brought the smirk off Naruto's face. " Mom and dad decided that they kick me from the team for the time being until I get my grades up." "So today haven't been good for me" Naruto said as he backed out and started heading home. "Now I gotta spend my day babysitting you". Kimiko stuck her tounge out at Naruto.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Kimiko asked,

"What, no " Naruto said glancing at her for a moment.

"Please, I got an A on my science, maths and english tests" Kimiko edged on.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm" Kimiko said as she put her bag in her lap as she shuffled through it. She took out her tests and showed it to her brother when he stopped to a stoplight. "Wow Kimi, nice job" Naruto said as he looked at the test. " I guess you really do deserve that ice cream, but here's the thing. Let's buy a big container, carry it home and spruce it up after dinner. What do ya say" Naruto said giving back the papers and drove again when the light turned green.

"Sure!" Came the excited reply of the young girl.

After about ten minutes he came to stop in the parking lot of a mini mart. "You wanna come with me?" Naruto asked his little sister. Nodding her head they both stepped out of the vehicle and started walking side by side.

When they stepped inside the cool air hit their skin, it was colder in the store due to the air conditioning it had. Kimiko raced over to the ice cream section with Naruto walking steadily behind her rolling a cart. When Naruto got their she had already picked out three different flavours.

"Three?, isn't that a bit too much for your small self" Naruto said amused.

"Shut up, one is for every A on the tests" Kimiko pouted.

"You know I'm not suppose to do this right, but I'll do it anyway. I spoil you way too much." Naruto ended shaking his head. Picking out the Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla flavors, he put them in the cart.

"What else should we get?" After seeing the look in his sister's eye he knew that he would soon regret asking that question.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**15 Minutes Later**

We now see the two siblings emerging from the store, the smaller one smiling like she won the lottery and the older one carrying a bunch of stuff in his hands as he cried over the loss of his money. " _How can a little girl eat so much"_ Naruto thought with regret. They bought sprinkles, whip cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, nuts,caramel and m&amp;m.

When they reached the car Naruto started putting stuff in the back seat. When he finished, Naruto sat in the driver's seat putting on his seatbelt. Looking over at his sister, he noticed her trying to look as innocent as possible, "I hope you're happy. You just made me blow a month's worth of allowance"

Kimiko shrugged " Hey, you were the one to ask the question. "Let's just go" Naruto said as he put on the engine and drove out the parking lot. Finally heading towards his home Naruto remembered something."Hey, where's the Kyuubi Fox" Naruto said with confusion etched on his face. "Oh the fox, It's in my bag. I didn't want it to get dirty so I put it there." Kimiko replied.

Pulling into the driveway of his house, they both got out of the vehicle and headed towards the front door. Unlocking the door they both went inside dropping their bags next to the doorwayand the ice cream and toppings in the kitchen where they belong. _"I guess I should probably start making dinner soon" _Naruto thought as he looked at the clock. Seeing that it was already 5:31 they boy ran up the stairs to his room. Deciding to hit the showers first, he took off all his clothes, took up his towel and went to the bathroom.

After getting out the shower after about ten minutes he dried off his skin with the towel. Realizing he hadn't set out any clothes, he went back to his room and searched through his closet and drawers. Minutes passed and he had gotten dressed.

He wore some black basketball shorts that sagged a bit off of his waist, a white flannel that showed off his abs and muscles, the blue crystal necklace which he currently had tucked in his shirt, the black beaded bracelet and white ankle socks which were partly colored with black jordans slippers.

Running his hands through his hair, he then went downstairs after looking at the time which was now 5:50pm. As he passed the living room area he saw that Kimiko was sitting in one of the chairs watching Dora the Explorer.

He chuckled softly at his sister's childishness and continued walking towards the kitchen to cook a meal. He searched around the kitchen in wonder of what to make. Finally, after searching through the cabinets he found the ingridients of spaghetti.

He rinsed the pots and started to make the dinner. After about 45 minutes he was almost done, he also had the table set up for both him and his sister. After five more minutes went the food was finally finished. So he started to set out the food on their plates. "Kimiko dinner's ready!" Naruto shouted. Realizing that she probably didn't hear him, he yelled even louder.

" KIMIKO DINNER'S READY!"

It looked like his sister didn't hear him the second time, he went out in the living room to check on her. When he got to the living room, he smiled at the sight. Kimiko was there sleeping on the sofa, with her cuddling the stuffed fox. Walking over to her he gently shook her arm. Kimiko's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she yawned.

"Naru, is dinner ready?" Naruto nodded then the girl stood up and headed towards the kitchen with her brother following right behind her. All the tiredness in her eyes disappeared as her eyes layed upon the food. Racing to the chair,she quickly picked up her fork ready to dig in,but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait just a second Kimi, we have to say our prayers remember" Naruto lectured.

They said a quiet prayer and began eating. They continued to eat in silence. Getting impatient with the silence the little girl asked her brother a question. "In the car earlier, you never really explained what mom and dad did."

Looking up from her food she saw her brother looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

" Can you please explain to me what you meant, by them dropping you from the team?" Kimiko begged. Naruto sighed and decided to telll her. " What I meant by that was that they weren't proud of the grades I was getting so they decided to do something about it. They gave me a time-out from the team so I can improve on my grades. And if that doesn't happen, I will permanently be dropped from the team."

"Oh, so how are you gonna improve your grades. You're not exactly the smartest tool in the toolbox, if you know what i mean." Kimiko wondered. NAruto flicked her forehead in frustration."Oww"

"Don't you think I know that. Mom and dad got me a tutor and with my luck it just had to be one of the few people in the school I don't like." Naruto complained. " Who is it?" Kimiko asked in wonder.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto grumbled with a pout on his face. "That girl who you like?" Kimiko asked.

"What! I don't like her."Naruto shouted. "Mmhmm" Kimiko hummed with an unconvincing look on her face.

"Kimiko, I really don't like her. Matter of fact, I hate her" Naruto tried convincing his sister. He felt as if he was being interrogated. Like he was telling the truth but the interrogater wouldn't believe him. It sucked.

"Yeah right, why should I believe you with how much you talk about her" The sister said as she finished her food. "It's almost everyday that you come home, complaining about that girl, if you really hated her you wouldn't talk about her as much as you do."

" Keep on saying I like her and you can forget about the ice-cream that I bought." After that threat Kimiko kept her mouth shut, but he could tell that she had alot more to say about the situation with him and the female Uchiha.

Naruto packed up both of their empty plates and put them in the sink. He washed his hands and gathered up all the stuff they bought and laid them on the table. Kimiko went to the counter to help her brother after washing her hands.

"You ready?" Naruto asked rubbing is hands together.

"Hell Yeah!"

"But Kimiko look at me" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. See that she was listening he started speaking again." You must not tell anyone of what I am about to show. You must keep this delicious treat a secret, you can brag and everything but DO NOT tell anyone the ingridients of this amazing recipe. You must leave them guesing with it's beuty" Naruto said over dramatically. Kimiko sweatdropped seeing her brother's attitude.

"Alright, let's do this!"

They got a big bowl and started putting all the flavours in the one bowl with the chocolate on the right side the strawberry on the left and the vanilla on top of both of squeezed some chocolate syrup on to vanilla and put whip cream on top of all the flavours. Naruto gave each flavour 3 cherries on top of the whip cream after sprinkling sprinkles on them.

Kimiko put caramel on all the flavours while Naruto sprinkled all the m&amp;m's all over the bowl.

"It's beautiful" Narto said with fake tears as he and Kimiko stepped back to take a look at their masterpiece. He took out his phone and took a picture. _"My friends will be so jealous" _Naruto thought deviously.

Naruto took out two spoons from the cabinets rinsed them and carried them to the kitchen table along with their masterpiece with Kimiko traveling right behind him. He rested their sugary work in the middle of the table. and handed his sister a spoon.

They both take a bite simontanuously.

"Mmmm, this is so good." Kimiko said after taking another . "I told you so" Naruto said." This is amazing" Her brother continued while she nodded in agreement. " I wish we could do this everyday minusing one part" Naruto sadi.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"You" Naruto said and she slapped Naruto

"Ow!" "Don't you know it's bad to disrespect your elders" Naruto said rubbing his bruised cheek.

They continued eating their sugary treat. After about 15 minutes we now find the siblings laying on the floor groaning and holding their stomachs.

"Oh man, why did we eat so much sugar" Kimiko said in pain.

"I don't know but it tasted so damn good" Naruto said laying on his stomach. They heard the front door open and keys jiggling. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them then stopping.

"Kids?" a voice called out. Recognizing the voice was their mothers' voice they tried getting up but failed multiple times. Their mother heard the groans and came inside the kitchen to find her son and daughter laying on the floor. Intsead of asking if they were alright she just raised an eyebrow and stepped over them.

"You can't even help us up?" Naruto asked from the floor.

"You never asked" Was his reply.

"Can you please help us up mom." Naruto pleaded.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Their mother asked while helping them up.

"Thanks" The siblings both muttered.

Naruto yawned. "what time is it anyway". "It is now 8:30, bothof brush your teeth before you go to sleep. You will get cavities if you don't brush your teth considering how much sugar you both have eaten."

"Kay, mom" Both said going up the stairs to get ready for bed. After brushing his teeth Naruto walked into the bedroom and laid on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Authour's Note; School starts at 8;30 in this)_

_**The Next Day** (Tuesday)_

It was 7:45 and Naruto was still laying in his bed, he then shifted and his eyes opened. His eyes squinted in frustration when he remembered that he had to go to school today. Naruto groaned and reluctantly got up from his bed.

Picking up a white towel he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. Getting in to the bathroom he shedded his clothes from the day before and got in the shower. He turned on the shower and the water came out glistening on his muscled chest and the rest of his body. After rinsing off his soapy body he stepped out of the shower and dried of with the towel. Naruto then took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked towards his bedroom and searched through his closet for something to wear, he took out a white boxer-breif, white v-neck shirt, dark gray cotton basketball shorts with white DC shoes. He wore his clothes with the shorts sagging. He also wore white ankle socks with his shoes.

He put his phone and keys in his pockets and took a white G-shock watch and put it on his right wrist. He looked at his watched and realized that it was now 8:03. He rushed out his room and sped down the stairs. When he was at the bottom of the stairs he started smelling delicious food. He walked passed the living room and went in through the kitchen door.

He saw his mother washing up the dishes and getting ready to leave along with his father. He saw Kimiko sitting down on the chair and he saw a plastic plate of food on the table filled with french toast, strawberries and egg. He got a foil paper and covered the plate. "I guess I'n gonna have to take Kimi to school again. Right" Naruto questioned his parents.

"Yep" Kushina said without looking at her son. " Don't forget you have to go by Sasuke's house for tutoring."

Naruto sighed at the reminder."_How could I forget"_." C'mon Kimi let's go to school." Naruto said as he walked back into the living room with his food in his hand. He picked up his bag from the side of the door and walked outside to his car.

He unlocked the door and sat inside his car to wait for his heard the house the slam and looked over to see his sister running towards the vehicle. Getting in the vehicle he gave her the food and asked her to hold it for him. He pulled out off the drive way and started to drive his little sister to her school.

His phone then went off signalling he got a text. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the message.

"You can't text and drive, it's illegal." Kimiko said with concern.

"I'm only gonna be on it for a minute. Relax" Naruto said looking at the message.

_**Dog Boy**_

_Can you pick me up?_

**_Fox King_**

_ Be ready in a minute, I'm nearing your house right now._

Naruto went to pick Kiba up, so he can take him to school. He stopped in front of his best friends house and blew the horn. Kiba the came out wearing a black beanie, a black-t-shirt, green camo shorts with black nikes and black ankle socks. He had his backpack on his back. He headed towards the blonds' car and got in the backseat." Thanks man"

"No prob" Naruto said going back to driving to school. "Dude, were you serious when you said that your parents dropped you from the team." Kiba asked as he relaxed into the leather seats. "Yeah, why?" "Dude are you crazy? You're the best player on the team, what are we going to do without you for the championships." Kiba asked.

"Look, I'll be there for the championships alright. I just gotta bring my grades up." Naruto explained. " Who is gonna tell the rest of the team about this" Kiba asked.

"I'll do it, just don't say a word" Naruto told Kiba.

Kiba sighed" Who is the tutor you were talking about?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. Kiba then repeated his question.

"Oh, just a girl." Naruto said. Kiba raised his eyebrow in question.

"His girlfriend is his tutor" Kimiko said finally entering the conversation. Naruto flicked his sister on the head.

"She's not my girlfriend" Naruto said denying it. "But you like her though." Kimiko continued.

"No, I don't" Naruto said in defiance.

"W-wait a minute, girlfriend? Kimiko, who is it?" Kiba said with interest. "It's Sasuke Uchiha" Kimiko answered.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke's your tutor, how?"

" My parents assigned it, since Sasuke is a smart girl and her mother is friends with my mother they assigned her to help me" Naruto explained. " Besides, I don't like her" Naruto said trying to get his point across."

" Now that I think about it, you do kind of act like you like her" Kiba said feigning a thinking look.

"GUYS!"

Then both Kiba and Kimiko started to laugh at his expense. Grumbling to himself Naruto continued to drive the two to school. Soon, he came to a stop in front of his sister's school.

"Later Kimi" Naruto said as his sister got out of the car and handed him his food. She waved goodbye to him and headed towards her school to get ready for classes. He put his food in the passenger seat and continued to drive towards his school. The two teens soon reached they school and Naruto parked in the schools' parking lot. They both got out of the car with their bags and Naruto took his food from the passenger seat. They then continued their voyage to their homeroom.

" I wonder what time it is. I hope we aren't late for class, Iruka-sensei can be really loud when he wants to be." Kiba said striking up a conversation. Naruto looked at his watch and told Kiba that it was 8:30. He honestly couldn't care less, homeroom wasn't an official class so why worry? They walked the rest of the way in silence. After they reached their stop they went through the door, both of them noticed that Iruka wasn't their yet. Naruto took a look around the classroom and noticed a free seat besides Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga was an extremely smart girl, not as smart as Sasuke but still close. She was also an extremely shy girl, she always stuttered her sentences. She had long navy blue hair and she wore a baggy and black leggings with purple vans. Naruto knew that his best friend had a crush on the girl but would never admit it to anyone. Naruto elbowed Kiba in the stomach and gestured to the seat next to the blue haired girl.

Kiba hesitated and shook his head. Getting frustrated with the brunette's attitude, he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him towards the seat attracting attention towards them. When he got to the seat he pushed Kiba into the chair.

"Stay" Naruto commanded. When he saw that Kiba obeyed he patted the brunette on his head. " Good Boy" Naruto continued his taunt and Kiba smacked his hand from his hair. Naruto laughed as he moved away. He took another look around the class and found a free seat to the back of the room with the wall besides it. He headed towards the seat and sat in it. He set his bag down on the floor so that it can lean up against his knee. He uncovered his foo and began eating with the fork he got from out his pocket. As he ate he began looking around the room to look for his friends.

He looked to the other end of the room to see Shikamaru sleeping with Choji eating a bag of chips next to him. Shikamaru Nara is one of the smartest kids in their grade topping Sasuke Uchiha. Although he could be a lazy bastard most of the times. He wore a short sleeved dark gray button-up shirt with some jeans shorts that reached his knees. On his foot he wore some vans the same color as his shirt.

The boy next to him Choji Akimichi was a fat kid, but don't let his appearance fool you he is very tough. When someone calls him fat he gets the strength of a sumo wrestler and beats them to the ground. He wore a red t-shirt and black cargo shorts with black sneakers. In front of Choji was Temari Sabaku and in front of Shika was Ino Yamanaka.

Temari wore a dark purple V-neck showing a bit of cleavage and black jeans shorts with purple Dc shoes. She was currently chatting with Ino, who wore a purple dress that was fluffy below the waist area. With some girls flat toepost purple sandals and some silver earrings, necklace and bracelet. She was the stylist of the group. The two female blondes kept on glancing towards the front row with Ino giggling occasionally then going back to converse with Temari.

He followed their line of sight and saw Gaara and Matsuri in the front row talking to each other. Matsuri was Gaara's girlfriend , but Naruto didn't know that much about her considering that they never actually hung out even though Gaara is his friend, he never had a actual conversation with her, only the occasional greeting. Matsuri had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black shorts and a white sleeve-less blouse with some white puma sneakers.

Gaara wore some black cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. On his feet he wore black and red Dc graffik Se shoes he also wore a black beaded bracelet. Gaara felt his gaze and looked towards him. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and the red head nodded back. Gaara then looked back to his girlfriend to continue listening to her.

He then looked back to Kiba and Hinata and smiled at seeing them talking. He did not have anyone else he knew in homeroom with him, the rest was just a bunch of random students. Naruto got up from his seat to take his garbage to the trash bin in front of the room.

He then went back to his seat. As he sat down he took a look at his watch and noticed that it was now 8:55. He heard the classroom door open and looked up from his watch to see Iruka walking through the door with a sheepish look on his face. Everyone became silent and look towards him. Right then, a light bulb was above Naruto's head as an idea struck him.

_"This is gonna be great"_ The blonde thought to himself.

He suddenly stood up his chair making noise, he pointed towards Iruka " Your late! Detention for you!" Naruto yelled. Most kids laughed and others just sweatdropped at the seen. It was weird to see Naruto shouting at Iruka because it was usually the other way around.

Shikamaru woke up from the commotion and noticed that Naruto was the cause of it." Troublesome blonde" He muttered.

"I know I'm late today Naruto but unlike you, I actually have a valid reason. Now please get sit in your seat so I can explain why I was late." Iruka with a stern look. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment and sat down.

"Anyways, I was late because I was in a meeting with Tsunade about the tests that are coming up soon." Iruka explained to his students. " I sincerely hope that all of you pass these tests that are coming up. Get to studying, Most of you need it more than others" He said the last part with his gaze landing on Naruto. Naruto noticed his gaze and shrugged off the comment."

**Briiiinnngg**

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and stood up. They all walked through the door to get ready for their next class.

Naruto met up with Gaara, " Hey Gaara, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I have a question to ask you." Gaara said to his blonde friend.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Why weren't you at basketball practice yesterday? You never missed a practice before, so why start now?" Gaara asked with his monotone voice. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I'll tell you later when the rest of the team is together. Wait a minute, we have English first right?" Naruto asked changing the subject. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the obvious change of subject but didn't comment on it and answered him as they continued to walk to class

"Yeah, we do." Gaara answered. " Where's Kiba?"

" I think he went on ahead with Hinata." Naruto explained. "Hey, where was your brother yesterday, I did not see him in Maths or English?"

"Kankuru? He's got sick on Saturday and was also sick on Sunday and Monday, he's feeling a lot better now so he's here today" Gaara explained As they came to the door of their English class. Walking in they both saw Hinata and Kiba talking. Once Kiba recognized that his friends walked in and he waved at them.

Gaara nodded and Naruto made Kissy faces at him and Hinata, though the girl wasn't looking as she was searching through her bag. Kiba gave him the finger and Naruto laughed while Gaara just shook his head.

Looking around the blonde found that they were not the only ones in the classroom. Sasuke was at her original seat at the back of the class besides the window that she was currently looking out of. She was wearing black shorts and a dark blue sweater that came off of her shoulder. On her feet she wore black and blue supra vaider high tops . Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze and turned to him Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes locked on each others for a moment before she rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window.

_" I guess she's still mad, well it's not like I'm happy with our situation either."_

Next to her was Karin Uzumaki, she was his cousin from his mothers' side.

She was the daughter of his mother's sister, Mito Uzumaki. Naruto and Karin never actually talked because the red head was always hanging out with the raven haired girl. . Karin had long bright red hair, glasses that did not conceal her crimson eyes. She wore red shorts and a white tank top with the number 16 on it in black. She wore some white sandals on her feet. She was bickering with Suigetsu Hozuki.

Suigetsu wore a purple sleeveless shirt and some black and purple Jordan 6 retro shoes with his gray skinny jeans tucked in. The two were Argueing about some nonsense like they always.

Naruto walked to his seat after patting Gaara on the back, His seat was on the end, in front of Sasuke and next to Suigetsu. As you he came closer to his seat he saw Sasuke's face that was showing annoyance at the twos bickering.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's annoyance obviously taking joy in it as he sat down. Sasuke turned her gaze to him, saw his smile and instantly rolled her eyes knowing what he was smiling about.

The blonde then turned towards the front and stretched his feet out as he laid his head on the desk.. It was only a couple minutes before Naruto became annoyed with his cousin and her friend. Naruto took his head up off the table and looked back at Sasuke, he noticed that she got so annoyed that she took out her phone and white earphones and started playing music on it as she looked out the window._" I should've brought my earphones" _Naruto thought with a chibi him in his head doing a pout. More students walked in the class and he observed some of them.

Sai Shimura stepped into the class and took a seat to the front. He was a boy that didn't show much emotion because he had trouble showing them ,and like Sasuke he was very popular in the school. He wore a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Ino, Tenten and many others came into the room. Tenten was an athletic girl, she was on the schools' track team. She wore black skinny jeans and a light pink sleeveless tank top with white and pink converses that were mostly pink. He could still hear his cousin and her friend arguing as the students came into the room.

Luckily he didn't have to hear the silverette and the red head for long as their teacher Kakashi had finally entered the classroom. He wore a white polo shirt with a t-shirt under it and some formal pants with formal shoes. He also had a black wrist watch as a neon orange book was sticking out of his back pocket.

"Hello class" The teacher greeted. The class said good morning to him and got to their seats. He saw Kiba going to his seat which was the empty seat in front of the blonde Uzumaki. Sasuke took out her earphone and wrapped it around her neck to listen to the teacher.

Naruto looked at his watch "You're 30 minutes late." Naruto said to his teacher. Kakashi scratched his cheek with an eye smile on his face.

"That's because, I had to help an old lady carry her heavy groceries back to her house and before you say anything" Kakashi said the second part before they could get a word out. " I've got a picture to prove it." Kakashi said taking a photo out of his back pocket. He showed the class the photo and the whole class was shocked (minus Sasuke and Gaara). It was a picture of him and an old lady ,with the silver haired man holding about six bags of groceries.

_"Wow, Kakashi-sensei was actually telling the truth"_

Karin got up from her seat and walked towards Kakashi. She snatched the photo from his hands and put it in her face. The entire class sweatdropped at the girls' behavior.

" Hmm, I've gotta admit, it does look pretty beliva-Wait a minute!" Karin shouted as she spotted something off about the picture. " In this picture you have a gray polo shirt but today you have a white one" The red head said to the teacher accusingly. Kakashi was sweating nervously.

Naruto then got up to check out the picture. He looked over his cousins' shoulder to look at the picture." She's right" Naruto said looking up to Kakashi.

'Umm, well...Ahh, I've got nothing. My two students caught me. Good observation kids. Now as your reward here a lollipop" Kakashi said taking out the candies out of his pocket and offered it to his two students. They both raised an eyebrow at the treat but took it nonetheless and went back to their seats.

As Kakashi was about to open his mouth to teach the class, the door to the classroom opened and a figure dressed in all black stepped in." What's up teach, "

"Ah Kankuro, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

Kankuro Sabaku, the middle child of the Sabaku siblings Gaara and Temari. He was also one of the members of the Konoha Leafs basketball team. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and a black cargo pants. He had on a black snapback and the Air Jordans 4.

"Sorry sensei, I was just talking to principal Tsunade about my absence on Friday last week." The brunette explained. " It's fine, just take a seat" Kankuro nodded and sat in a free seat in front on the class.

"Now, as I was about to say , all of you will be paired with each other to write an essay. Both of the selected partners will be doing an essay and you will be doing it about each other."

A kid raised his hand and the teacher picked on him to speak. "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi explained." I mean you will have to write what you like and dislike about them. Their likes and dislike and so on and so forth." " This an example, if I say that Kaiba and Arashi were paired together, they would have to write about each other. It is due in a two months as in right after the championships, also I will be picking your partners" Groaning could be heard from the students throughout the room.

Kakashi then called out the names of the partners.

Groups

Group 1- Arashi Fujima and Darui Arata

Group 2- Kira Yumi and Kaiba Akuma

Group 3- Akikio Naito and Akeno Yagi

Group 4- Joben Hoshi and Kamiko Matsuda

Group 5- Kankuro Sabaku and Tenten Tahara _(Author's note: I don't know Tenten's name so I made it up)_

Group 6- Ino Yamanaka and Sai Shimura

Group 7- Kankuro Sabaku and Gaara Sabaku

Group 8- Karin Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hozuki

Group 9- Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga

Group 10- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's that. What will their reactions be now that they've found out that they have to spend even more time together.**

**Find out Next time on Basketball and a Tutor. I need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter. So tell me what is your favourite characters on Naruto, mine are Naruto and Itachi.**

**GirlGotSwag says**

**Peace Out!**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked like a fish out of water, Sasuke sucked her teeth in annoyance of having to spend even more time with the blonde._ ' Well better him than anyone of my fan boys"_

"What!, why do I have to?" Naruto whined slamming his fists on the desk as he stood up. Kakashi shrugged carelessly.

"Actually, the principle, Lady Tsunade organized all the groups, so if you have a problem with it take it up with her."

Naruto sat back down in his seat dejectedly with a pout as he crossed his arms. Kankuro raised his hand, and Kakashi motioned him to speak.

" Umm, You have my name twice with Tenten and Gaara." Kankuro explained as he put his hand down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked back at the paper to examine it. " Well it seems that it does have your name twice. Well here's a solution, Gaara, will write about Kankuro, Kankuro, you will write about Tenten, and Tentell will write about Gaara, got it?"

The selected students nodded their heads in understanding. " Well here are the rules no use of curse words shall be used in the essay, alright?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" The class chorused. "Alright, now take out your book on Romeo and Juliet and start reading from from where we left off, while I do a bit of reading off my own" Kakashi said giggling as he took out his orange book. The entire class groaned at their teachers lack of shame of reading that in front of a bunch of students with the exception of few.

The students took out their books and started reading from where they left off. Naruto leaned forward and tapped Kiba on the shoulder, Kiba looked back at his friend.

"So you and Hinata huh" Naruto whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. Kiba blushed. " I-iit's not like that man" Kiba stuttered.

" Suuure" Naruto said dragging out the word with a disbelieving look on his face. Kiba saw the look and picked up his book from off the desk, turned to Naruto and started hitting the blonde on the head with the book.

"THWAK" "-Ow"

"THWAK" "Would you- s-sstop t-that"

"THWAK" "Dude-"

"Both of you stop it!" A voice shouted. The two of them turned to the voice and saw that Kakashi was standing up and glaring at them.

"Sorry sensei" The two boys muttered looking uneasy at their sensei's glare. Kakashi sat back down in his chair, put his feet on his desk and put his orande book in his face.

"Oh Akira you're so dirty" Kakashi said with perverted giggling. The two boys sweatdropped and Naruto leaned towards Kiba.

"Is it even legal to read those kind of books in front of students" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at Kiba and shrugged. Kiba yawned and placed his head on his book to lay down on the desk

"How much time do we have till the bell rings?" Kiba asked getting comfortable. Naruto looked down at his watch.

"We have four more minutes of English, so get ready"

"What do we have next?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have Maths next with Kurenai sensei" Naruto answered.

" I wish I had her as my Maths teacher, instead of

**BRRIIIINNG**

" We better get going now, Later man" Kiba said heading towards the door. Naruto got up and but his back with one strap coming off. Looking back, he saw Sasuke and the others getting ready.

He then walked out the door and headed towards his locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Naruto's Locker**

Naruto took out all his English books from out his bag and switched it with his Maths books. Closing his locker he headed towards Maths. After going up couple sets of stairs he finally reached to his class. Looking at his watch he noticed that he was still on time. He gently opened the door, noticing that only three people were in the class.

They were Sai Shimura, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. Sai sat in the front of the class in the middle of the class. To pass the time, he was drawing in an art book with a pencil. Shikamaru was sitting behind Sai and he was busy sleeping his head laying on the desk.

Naruto looked towards the only female in the room. She was at the back next to the window studying her notes.

"_Doesn't she ever take a break"_

Naruto went in Sasuke's row and sat in the front seat. Soon the class was flooded with students. He recognized some of them like Matsuri and Kankuro. Everyone else he did not recognize.

Soon Kurenai walked into the class. She wore a crimson dress with a black female blazer buttoned over it and black heels.

"Hello class. Today we will learning a new topic for Algebra" Kurenai said after the class was ready.

"But before we start, I have homework to give about this topic" Some students groaned, ignoring the groaning, Kurenai shared out some papers about Algebra to the entire class. " This homework is graded ,so I expect to see it on my desk tomorrow when we have class"

Naruto looked at the paper seeing all the complicated problems on the list, Naruto rubbed his head in despair.

"Alright now put the papers away, and let's start the lesson"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time Skip Lunch**

"_I don't understand, Maths is stupid"_

Naruto came out into the cafeteria, walking through the crowd and heading to the bench table that his friends usually sits at. At the table he saw Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba.

"Hey guys," Naruto said, fist bumping Gaara before sitting down. "Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Ino has cheerleading practice, so she's hanging out with the cheerleaders today and I just met up with Matsuri. She said that she's eating with us today."

Everyone looked at Gaara to see in kind of reaction, his lips were twitching upwards going into a smile. The red head nodded at his sister and took out his lunch from his bag.

Naruto followed Gaara's lead and took out his ramen to eat. Matsuri, Tenten and Choji then came up to the table and greeted them. Gaara smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek as he scooched over to make room for them. Not conversing with the group, The blonde ate his food in silence as he paid attention to the conversations.

Realizing that he was finished with his lunch. He got up and walked towards a trash bin to throw away his trash. As he turned to go back to the table, he heard someone call his name.

Turning to the voice he realized that it was Sasuke Uchiha. She was still at her table with Suigetsu, Sai, Karin and Sakura.

Sakura wore a pink fluffy skirt that reached her mid thigh. A white sleeveless blouse that was tucked inside the skirt and white sandals. She had long pink hair with a white bow.

Sasuke gestured him to come over with her hand. Confused, he walked over to her table wondering what she could want.

"Yeah?" He asked as he reached her table, and stood behind her. Her friends were confused as to why he came over here. She turned from her position on the bench to face him, placing a fry in her mouth

"Your confused about the work Kurenai-sensei gave us right." It wasn't a question, she knew he was confused. He nodded.

"Meet me in the library" The girl said as she got up from the bench. Naruto stepped back to give her more space to get out from the bench.

" Why can't we do it this afternoon."  
"Because, I already have something planned for you to study this afternoon"

"Why are you two hanging out?" Suigetsu asked. "Cuz last time I checked, you two couldn't stand each other"

"Hn, " Sasuke then walked away heading towards the library. Naruto glanced at the silverette and headed back to his table to pick up his bag. Reaching his table, he picked up his bag and notified his friends.

"Hey guys, I've gotta go somewhere."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"To the library" Naruto answered. "Since when do you go to the library" Kiba snickered. The blonde rolled his eyes jokingly and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In The Library**

In the library we see the Ice Princess of the school. She was sitting at a table going through her notes as she waited for a certain blonde. Hearing the door to the library open, she looked up and saw Naruto coming through the door.

He searched around for a bit to look for her, then his gaze finally landed on her. He walked towards her and sat in the chair next to her.

"Take out the homework" She commanded as she looked back at her notes. Rolling his eyes at her attitude Naruto searched through his bag and rested his paper on the desk.

"So princess, what am I suppose to do now?"

Sasuke raised her eyebrow at the name. "Don't call me that" She said glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah, when people tell me not to do something, I usually tend to do it." Naruto said ignoring her glare.

"Hn"

Sasuke looked over at his paper and read the first equation.

_1\. A x C=_

"This is so easy, I can't believe this is giving you trouble. Why is this so hard for you to learn?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto in question waiting for his answer.

"Well, I honestly don't know. Every time a teacher starts to teach, I just end up hearing _Blah, Bleh, Blah, Blah, Blah."_

He looked towards Sasuke to see her looking at him with her eyebrow raised. "It's true"

The female simply nodded and decided to start the tutoring.

"Anyways, let's start with the basics," Sasuke grabbed her note and opened it to a blank page. "It's really easy, A x C= AC"

Naruto squinted his eyes, " I don't understand, how in the world did you get that?"

Sasuke sighed. "A x C. When you are multiply your letters, you are combining them to make one answer. So if I say L x D, The answer will be LD"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition." Oh, so if S x W, The answer will be SW?" Sasuke nodded to the blonde's question.

"Well, that one was easy." Naruto said smiling as he wrote down his answer on the paper. "Wait so even if it has 3 letters like K, It would be NSK?"

Sasuke nodded, confirming the blonde's question "Yeah"

"Alright so what about this part?"

The Uchiha glanced at the paper to see what he was talking about. The paper now read

_2\. 7w x 5r=_

"For this part, all you have to do now is multiply the numbers, and apply what you learned here."

Naruto nodded and got into a thinking position as Sasuke was reading a book. Naruto then got the answer and jotted it down on the homework paper.

He shoved the paper in the girl's face. Sasuke leaned back a bit to see better. The answer he had was _7w x 5r= 35wr._

The Uchiha nodded " Yeah, that's the answer, now start doing the rest now that you've got the gist of it."

Naruto started to complete his work, he was almost finished but he got interrupted by the school's bell.

**BBRRIIIINNG**

Both Sasuke and Naruto packed up their stuff to get ready for their classes. Naruto then looked at the raven haired Uchiha. "Thanks for helping me with this."

"Hn"

"I'll take that as 'Your Welcome'" Naruto waved goodbye and headed out the library door with Sasuke walking to behind him.

They eventually ended up going in opposite directions, he had to go to Science class with Asuma-sensei.

The class they were in today was a Science Lab. Walking into the lab, he saw that it was already halfway filled with students. He saw Gaara sitting at one of the desks and decided to go and sit with him.

The blonde sat next to Gaara, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Gaara nodded back and kept silent.

Just then, Asuma came in the class. He wore a simple red button up shirt, black formal pants and dress shoes.

"Hello class, today we will be diesecting frogs." The entire class grimaced at thought of cutting open a slimy, frog.

"_I really hope this class ends soon"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**At The End Of The Period**

All the students rushed out the classrooms, Naruto walked down the halls. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked down the halls, heading to his gym class with Gai-sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After Locker Rooms**

After everyone got dressed they sat on the bench inside the gym as their teacher called their names to fill the register. After registering their names they headed outside to the track.

"Ugh, the sun is so hot" Ino complained to the girls, as she fanned herself with her hand. " This is nothing, back in Suna the sun is waaaay hotter." Temari replied unfazed to the suns heat rays.

"ALLRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, YOU MUST JOG THE ENTIRE TRACK FOR YOUR WARM UP! NOW GO AND LET THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINE WITHIN YOU!" Gai said as the stood on the track.

Use to their teacher's antics they started going around the track, some people like Ino, Karin, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji were walking. Others like Temari, Tenten, Shino, Kankuro and Neji jogged as the teacher had asked. The rest like Lee, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto decided to turn it into a race.

They were still at the starting line waiting for the others to get far enough away. The all got into lanes and got into running position.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

The boys took off with Naruto in the front. They all soon passed the others bursting pass them with speed. The hot sun was glaring down on them making their challenge more challenging.

Now Lee was in the front with Naruto and Gaara two feet behind them and Kiba only a foot away behind the blonde and the red head.

"_C'mon, c'mon" _Naruto thought as he closed up on Lee, forcing his legs to run faster. Though unfortunately, they had just passed the finish line with Lee 1st, Naruto 2nd, Gaara 3rd and Kiba coming in last. They all took a minute to catch their breath as they sat down on the track waiting for the others to catch up.

"YOSH! I WON!" Lee yelled as he did cartwheels in excitement. All the boys sweat dropped. Naruto shook his head and looked at his two other friends." Well, what do ya know, I'm better than you in both basketball and track."

Gaara rolled his eyes." I'm still better than you both, in academics" Naruto stuck his tounge out at Gaara.

About fifteen minutes later everyone was finally at the finish line and Gai stood in front of them.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WE SHALL NOW PERFORM THE LEAP OF FAITH OVER SAND!"

The students looked at the man like he was crazy, not knowing what he was talking about. "Umm, teach, we have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" Kankuro said shaking his head with the other nodding in agreement.

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, GAI-SENSEI MEANS THAT WE SHALL BE LONG JUMPING!" Lee said.

Gai fell to his knees and cried alligator tears. "LEE, YOUR SO FULL OF YOUTH,!" Lee saluted his sensei" I SHALL DO YOU PROUD GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They started hugging and everyone immediately looked away. " Do they have to do this every flipping class?" Temari asked as she shielded her eyes with her hand.

Finally the drama was over and they were now lined up to do jump over the sand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After P.E**

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! GO INSIDE TO GET CLEANED UP AND GO HOME, CUASE IT'S NOW THE END OF SCHOOL" Gai yelled giving a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

All of the students except Lee who gave a matching grin to his teacher, looked at their teachers weirdly and headed inside to wash up from all the sweat and dirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AFTER WASHING UP **(SCHOOL ENDS AT 3:30 HERE)

All the students then came out of the locker room and started heading towards the exit of the school….Well all but one. Instead of going home the blonde sat down on the bleachers, deciding to stay there for a bit instead of rushing out the school into the crowd. In the meanwhile, he played Subway Surfers to pass the time.

Moments after, he finally realized that there wasn't as much noise outside, he lifted his head and looked towards the door of the gym. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he picked up his bag and headed out the door of the gym.

Finally reaching the parking lot, he opened the door to his car and sat down on the seat and started the engine. Looking at his watch, his watch showed 3:50.

"_I still have some time to kill before I meet up with Sasuke'_ The boy remembered, that he had to meet up with Sasuke at 4:30.

'_The team has practice at the local basketball court today, I guess I should hail them up, while I got the time.'_

Naruto thought as he drove out of the parking lot of the school and drove out into the streets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Konoha Basketball Court.**

Naruto parked on the side of the road next to the sidewalk of the court. Looking through the fence he saw the team scrimmaging against each other. He left his bag in the vehicle and walked in through the entrance, the boy sneaked up on the coach, who was ordering the players around. The players noticed but kept to themselves and kept on playing the game.

"Ahhh" Naruto screamed, but the coach had no reaction to the sudden yelling in his ears. The coach rolled his eyes at the blonde's immaturity. Naruto pouted at his coaches' lack of reaction, "You're no fun Yamato sensei"

The coach had brown hair and coal black eyes. He wore a long black Adidas track pants that had three white lines running down each side. On his torso was a white v-neck and over it has an unzipped black hoodie. He wore a silver whistle around his neck. He was like an older brother to Naruto.

Before the man started coaching the school, he coached Naruto. Naruto had gotten interested in basketball at the mere age of 5 and with his parents seeing his interest decided to hire someone. Though it was hard finding someone that they could trust. They had basically adopted Kakashi when he was young and Kakashi was friends with Yamato who was the star of the basketball team in their time. Seeing the talent in the young brunette they hired him and he began coaching the young blonde at a young age.

"I said to call me Coach Naruto" Yamato said as he looked at the blonde boy. "No, 'Hey Naruto what's going on', C'mon Coach, I'm your best player and I don't even get a simple greeting" Naruto harassed the older brunette.

Yamato simply ignored him and looked back to the game. "Your parents called me." Naruto's smile faltered at that. " They told you huh," It wasn't a question. His coach nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm working on it. I have a tutor to help me. I'll get good grades and I'll be back playing with the team in no time. I promise and I never go back on my words! Believe It!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

" I'm sure you will" Yamato said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?". Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

The older brunette simply stared at the blonde. Naruto flinched at the stare." Okay, okay, I'm going. Bye, Tell the boys I said they better when the next game or I'll beat their asses into the ground" Naruto said as he ran out the entrance and to his car.

Yamato watched the blonde drive off as he chuckled at the blonde's words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN; Well that's all. Sorry I'm Late. Happy New Year, even though more than half the month. Anyways I'll try and update faster next time.**

**Later :P**

**GirlGotSwag Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy Shit"

Naruto muttered in awe as he stared at house. It couldn't even be called a house, it looked like a freakin mansion. In front of him was a three story house with beautiful palm trees decorating the outsides of it. Naruto pulled his car up towards the house and put it in park. He took up his bag and opened up his car door to walk up the steps to the door of the house. Running his tongue over his dry lips, he raised his hand to knock on the blonde boy heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. He ran a hand through his unruly hair as the door opened.

His eyes shined with recognition as the door revealed the figure behind it.

"Hello , it's a pleasure to see you again." The blond said politely. The woman looked like a slightly older version of her daughter. She had the same raven hair and eyes as her daughter. She was smiling down at the younger boy, showing her pearly white teeth. She wore a midnight sundress with a black cardigan that covered her eyes looked over the teenage boy.

"Your Kushi-chan's baby boy. Naruto, right" she stated, than asked. Nonetheless he nodded.

" You're so grown up now, you are even cuter than you were before"

Naruto's cheeks flushed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He bit the insides of his gum in embarrassment.

"Thanks"

"Well, come on in." Mikoto waved her hand to invite him. He stepped inside the house as the woman stepped aside and closed the door behind them. Naruto's jaw dropped. '_Whoa, this house is amazing_'

"Well, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna follow me to see Sasuke."Naruto's head turned towards the voice to see Mikoto already standing on the staircase ready to go to her daughters' room. Naruto blushed and followed the woman up the stairs. They were on the second story at the end of the hall where Sasuke's room was.

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock**'

"Sasuke, Naruto is here to see you." Mikoto yelled from outside the door.

"Send him in"

Mikoto turned the knob and opened the door to the bedroom. As the door opened, Naruto shivered as cold air touch his revealed Sasuke sitting on her chair with her legs propped up on the chair next to her and her face was faced down in a wore a white cami and blue jean shorts and on the white carpeted floor next to her were fluffy white pajama looked up to the two figures in her room as she placed the book on an armrest.

Mikoto looked between the two teenagers in the room.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your studies. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner."

She waved as she closed the door behind her. Naruto awkwardly stood at the entrance of the door.

"So... Cool room you got here." He tried joking as he looked around the room. "Literally, in here is so cold. How high do you have you air conditioner on."

"Hnn"

Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation. He bit his lip shivering as he felt the room got colder. Why does she have it so high? '_This is probably the reason why her heart is as cold as ice." _The blonde boy mentally chuckled at the thought.

"Take off your shoes and place them near the door." Sasuke informed as she turned her head to look out the window. Naruto nodded his and obeyed. He was then left in his ankle socks. He turned back to the girl to see that she had removed her foot from the other chair and was placed on her floor. Naruto adjusted his bag and moved across the room to sit on the chair.

"So what are we doing today Princess?"

Sasuke ignored the nickname as she searched through her own bag that was placed next to 's eyes widened as she pulled something out of her bag.

"No way! I'm not reading that. Do you see the size of that book. No fucking way!" Sasuke rolled her eyes as she searched through the pages.

"Here, study this" Naruto took the book from her hand and looked at the page.

"Cells?"

"Yes, we are going to get a graded assignment on it it soon."

Naruto looked down at the page. '_Ugh, this is a lot to read'. _The blonde boy sighed loudly and reluctantly began reading.

"This is so hard!" Naruto groaned out in frustration.

"You've only been reading for 23 minutes".

Naruto turned to the girl that was now reading a book comfortably on her bed. "Whatever. I just can't seem to keep the info in my head. It's too hard." Sasuke sighed as she pushed a loose hair strand behind her ear.

"Hn, you're an idiot. How hard can it be to remember a few notes?"

"Extremely hard." The blonde answered stubbornly.

Sasuke rolled her eyes and patted the empty space next to her, Gesturing him to come got up with the text book and walked across the room to sit next to the raven haired was immedietly hit with the sent of her shampoo, it smelled minty yet lemony.

'_Two combinations that should never go together, but it smells heavenly' _Naruto's eyes widened at what he thought. He's suppose to hate her, not compliment her. A voice brought him out of his musings. "Here, look at this."

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke as she motioned him to look over her leaned over her to see that she was looking at something on her phone.

Naruto raised his eye. " A rap song about cells?" He couldn't believe it. "Is this what you used to study?" Sasuke shook her head. " No, but since it's already hard enough for you to learn the regular way, you have to learn it a different way. Since your well...you" She paused as Naruto rolled his eyes to the hidden insult. "You don't like to do anything that isn't fun, and since learning isn't fun to you. I have to let you learn it another way."

Naruto stared at the girl. "Are you calling me dumb?" He asked accusingly. The ravenette shook her head, "No, I'm just saying that there are some people that learn things differently." She ran a hand through her hair as she stopped talking. "I'm not calling you dumb, id never say that to you...well not to your face anyway." She admitted.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged in response. "This is to help you remember. The song is so catchy, that it will get stuck in your brain and you will know the work."

The blonde haired boy looked at her skeptically.

"Whatever you say princess."

Sasuke rolled her eyes in annoyance as she some headphones and passed it over her shoulder to give it to him.

"Put these over your ears and do me a favor... don't disturb me." She said as she glared at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed the headphones over his head and took the phone from her hand. The blonde boy layers down as he watched and listened to the video. Sasuke eyed the boy for awhile. When she saw that he was actually paying attention to the video, she got up from her bed. Sasuke put on her fluffy shoes and walked toward the front door of the bedroom and walked outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked pass her living room and went through the doorway into the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she was immedietly hit with the scent of food being cooked. She felt uncomfortable with the heat emmancipating from the oven. She was used to the place being cold , considering she always spent most of her time in her air conditioned room.

She groaned. "Why is it so hot in here?" Sasuke asked herself, even though she already knew the answer to the question.

"How is Naruto doing?"

Sasuke looked towards her mother to see her over the counter cutting some carrots.

She shrugged carelessly, "Okay, i guess? We still have a lot to go through for him to pass though."

Sasuke moved to sit on a stool at the island. Sasuke sat there in thought for awhile, but after couple moments she felt a gaze on her and she turned to it. Turns out it was Mikoto, after their staring contest, the teenager finally decided to voice her thoughts.

"What?"

'_Why is she looking at me like that." _Sasuke wondered. Mikoto scanned her face for a bit.

"Do you like him?"

Sasuke squinted her eyes before they widened in realization.

"No way! Why would you even ask that?"

Her mother smiled knowingly. "Well...you talk about hi-"

"Complain!" Sasuke interrupted before her mother could get any ideas. She glared at the elder woman furiously. "How in the world can you get _I hate his annoying ass_ to _I have a crush on him_?"

"I never said that you had a crush on him." Mikoto smirked.

Sasuke rolled her eyes, giving up. She got up and grabbed two sprites from the fridge and walked out the kitchen. Leaving Mikoto giggling and smiling knowingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke opened the door to her room to reveal Naruto laying on his back on her carpeted lifted his head slightly as he placed the headphones around his neck.

"Hey, I didn't even notice you left."

"Hn" Sasuke rolled her eyes at his obliviousness, not that she was suprised. Sasuke walked to her bed to sit on it and threw him the can of soda. He fumbled a bit before he caught it in his hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the drink and soon got a sly look on his face.

"Aww, is the cold-hearted princess finally getting feelings? Or am I just special?" Sasuke rolled her eyes once again before giving him a hard shove.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled falling off the bed. The blonde glared at the girl from his position on the floor. "It was just a joke, princess. Jeez, I forgot that people with your high status doesn't do that kind of stuff." He ended playfully with a small smile.

Sasuke lips twitched in amusement as she tried not to smile."Idiot". She muttered as she shook her head, lips still twitching.

Naruto stood back up to sit back on the bed in the same position next to Sasuke. He popped opened his sprite after wiping the top with his shirt. He sighed in content after taking a sip. "You can never go wrong with sprite." Sasuke rolled her eyes once more,though the action was not missed.

"You know, there'll be a day when your eyeballs are gonna be stuck in your eye lids if you keep rolling them."

Sasuke scoffed. "I've been doing this for 16 years, I think I'm in the clear."

The blonde shrugged. "Don't say I never told you so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now finished with their drinks the two teens got back to work.

"Have you finished watching the video?"

Naruto looked up to the girl as he squinted his eyes in confusion before he started smiling. "Yeah, it's really catchy. The song is literally stuck in my head, it gets kind of annoying sometimes."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, looks like you and it has something in common"

The blue eyed boy simply rolled his eyes at the raven haired girl. Naruto groaned and fell back into the bed face-first."My head is starting to hurt." The blonde complained. He grabbed Sasuke's pillow and buried his face in it.

"Cahn bwe do swumting ehhlze" Naruto's voice muffled. The dark eyed girl raised her brow in confusion."What?"

He groaned again as he lifted his head up from the pillow. "Can we do something else. Please" he was about to open her mouth in protest but was silenced as the blonde talked once more. "It wouldn't make sense to continue anyways. My head hurts and I'm pretty sure that all the information I learn will just shoot back outside my brain." Though, just as Sasuke was about to open her mouth to protest, the blonde beat her to it.

"Saskaaaaaaay" he dragged. "Pleeeeeeeeeease"

Sasuke looked at the childish blond as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright" she gave in. "But you have to answer some question that I'm gonna give to you" The girl continued. Naruto groaned." How much do I have to get right to pass?"

"All". Well that was blunt.

He groaned again as he shoved his face back into the pillow. Sasuke tried to hide a smile, amused by the blond's antics. "Hn, just do it." She said as she handed the paper to him. He reluctantly got up and looked over the pages."Ugh, so much work." He groaned as he complained, but took a pen from his pocket to start doing the work.

**_30 minutes later_**

...Sasuke felt a nudge in her side and looked up to see all white. She pushed the paper away so that she could look at the blonde boy as he grinned cheekily.

" I finished!" He exclaimed.

"Hurry up and mark it. I'm getting sick of being inside, it's also too cold." He complained. Sasuke sighed as she took the paper and began looking through it. After a while of sitting down, Sasuke felt a the weight on her bed lifting. She looked up to see Naruto walking across the room in his socks to the balcony. He opened the door and walked outside. Her sight of him was gone due to the curtains. She put her eyes to focus back onto the boys paper.

"Cool! You have a hammock out here?!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke rolled her eyes as she concentrated on the blonde's paper. As she finished, Sasuke the paper back around and wrote his score on it. She got up and placed her fluffy slippers on her feet as she got up and walked across to the door of the balcony. She stepped outside to reveal Naruto relaxing in her hammock, slightly swinging with his phone in his hand playing Fruit Ninja. Naruto looked up to the shadow looming over him. The raven haired girl handed the blonde the paper and sat down on the bean chair near to the rail.

A grin grew on the blonde's face."Hell Yeah!" He shot up on his knees with the paper waving in the air. " 27 out of 30 baby!". Sasuke simply rolled her eyes at his childish attitude as she began leaning back in her chair."Anyways, now that we have executed that, we should now get started on our projects."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What project?"

Sasuke turned her head and looked at the blonde as she deadpanned at him. "Please tell me that this is one of your stupid jokes that you play all the time." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he sat back down. "Uh, Probably not" he asked unsurely. Sasuke ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. It's gonna be a long afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this took so long, also sorry the chapter is so short.**

**But I'm Back Baby! **?

❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️


	6. AN

**AN. sorry that took so long guys. Hopefully I wont take as long on the other one. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
